


Always There

by Skullszeyes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, Cold, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, Zanpakutou, hot room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Toshiro is having troubles sleeping in a hot room, but soon it gets cold.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Bleach one night when I was bored of watching Netflix, and when I was younger, I used to watch Bleach and a bunch of anime. I no longer do, mostly because I lost interest real fast...probably because of my mental health issues.   
> But anyway, Toshiro was my favorite character in Bleach, and one of my favorite arcs to happen in Bleach was the Zanpakuto Rebellion when all of the Zanpakuto's are revealed in human form.
> 
> So I decided to write something short. I was going to add some romantic undertones to it, but I'm not sure...So, I just wrote something simple.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Toshiro moved around too much when it was hot in the room. Dragging the blanket from his body to find some kind of relief, but the heat was relentless. He wiped at his furrowed brows, sweat beading along his face as he let out a low groan, trying his best to stay asleep, eyes squeezed shut. 

There’s something on the air, it’s soft at first, something that makes him question where its coming from, almost wanting to loosen his robe and roll towards it. Except he’s sluggish, so he inclines his head to the side, reaching out blindly as the air thins, fingertips brushing against his bare neck. 

He parts his lips, a silent relief, and the room is slowly engulfed with ice. He shivers, but it’s welcomed, his body no longer festering under the heat. He rolls on his side, and blinks his eyes open and focuses upon a man sitting crossed legged beside him. His expression is stoic, but his eyes are warm upon him.

“Sleep,” Hyourinmaru told him.

Toshiro gave a slow nod, lying on his back as the blanket is pulled to his torso, and he closes his eyes once more. He can count on his Zanpakuto to be there when he needs him, to understand him, and hot nights like these were difficult to sleep too. No longer suffering, Toshiro falls into a steady sleep with the coolness of the ice surrounding him. 

 


End file.
